


New Years Day

by princess_mouse



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Things don't go as planned but Andy knows how to make the day special.





	New Years Day

“Don’t miss the party because of me,” said Ashley as he stuffed a piece of Kleenex up his nose to stop it from running more. He was leaning against a sea of fluffed pillows and the bed was covered in used Kleenex. Somehow even in the pale sickly state he was in, he managed to radiate beauty. His newly dyed hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he wore his glasses which was rare to anyone outside of their band. Even with the Kleenex hanging from his nose he was the most beautiful person to Andy.

Things weren’t going as planned much to Ashley’s distaste.

It was their year to throw the New Years Eve party. When given the chance to plan an event Andy could feel the excitement and creativity radiating through Ashley as he grabbed a sketchbook to start designing the perfect party. Every year their Christmas tree was elegantly trimmed in the most colorful handmade ornaments. Their house was a testament of why they didn’t need an interior decorator. If Ashley had a credit card and the power to do whatever he wanted he could bring any room to life with his artistic vision.

Andy wanted to hate the theme the first time Ashley brought it up but once he saw the color palette and ideas it all made sense.

The theme was Rose Gold.

It seemed girly until the accents of slate gray, ivory, burgundy, rose pink, and gold glitter were placed next to it. A couple of spray paint cans later and there were mason jars, candles, and centerpieces being created. It took Ashley a weekend to create everything he sketched out and he boxed up his projects till they set up the house for the party.

Christmas came and went along with celebrating Andy’s birthday. It was the evening of December 26th that he noticed something was off with Ashley. It was a quieter birthday celebrated with family and friends but Andy sensed something was wrong from the way Ashley pushed his food around his plate and barely ate. At home his mood seemed to improve a bit, he was dressed to impress to give Andy his final birthday gift, everything was going great then Ashley started to look miserable and he clasp his eyes shut. He lay there letting Andy huff and puff on top of him while he finished and didn’t say anything about what was bugging him. It wasn’t until later in the night when Ashley’s fitful sleep woke Andy up that he figured out what was wrong. Beside him his boyfriend was radiating a ridiculous amount of heat yet shivering and trying to snuggle closer to him.

The next morning Ashley woke up with a sore throat and sneezing. He was a little unsteady on his feet which Andy attributed to his fever. He gave his boyfriend some Advil and cough drops before gently forcing him to vacate the house. Ryan and Jacky were staying with CC and they all planned to go to Universal Studios. It was fun even if Ashley seemed to out of it to keep walking around the park. Andy being the gentleman he was gave his sick boyfriend a piggyback ride through the park. CC avoided Ashley in fear he would catch his cold and Ryan taunted CC the whole time for being a bad friend. It was Jacky who was sympathetic and suggested they head home. Ashley fell asleep in the car with his head resting on Andy’s shoulder. When they got home was when the complaining started. Tears of frustration and pain poured from Ashley’s brown eyes as he told Andy his ear hurt.

On December 28th Andy dragged Ashley to the doctor. The smaller man was hardly capable of keeping his balance alone but they toughed it out. Even if Ashley fell asleep in the car and again in the waiting room. Andy hardly cared anymore if his boyfriend coughed, sneezed, or drooled on him. At the end of the day he would suck the snot out of his boyfriend’s nose if it would make him better and that comment made Ashley start dry heaving even though it was intended to be a joke. The doctor didn’t spend more than five minutes with them, enough time to conclude Ashley had a cold and his ear hurt because of an ear infection. He handed them a prescription for antibiotics and ear drops then sent them on their way.

Ashley was probably one of the most reasonable people alive. His world was filled with happiness and he was easy going. He was being unreasonable over ear drops though. He made Andy’s life a living hell complaining that the pain was unbearable then the ear drops stung a bit, so he complained more. If that wasn’t a definition of hell Ashley having an allergic reaction to his antibiotics and throwing up on their bedroom floor was. At this point the smaller man was bawling and dry heaving he was so upset. Andy cleaned up the mess all while reassuring Ashley it was okay and he’d go back to the pharmacy to get his prescription changed. He didn’t dawdle like he planned to once he got to the store they did most of their grocery shopping at. Andy got the prescription changed and picked up a few things to make Ashley feel better. At home he found an apologetic boyfriend in bed and The Dark Knight on their TV. He wasn’t accepting apologies though because Ashley was too sick and helpless for him to be mad. Andy instead took the risk and pecked Ashley on the lips before cuddling with him.

On the 29th Ashley finally agreed it wasn’t possible for him to get better before the party and hosting at their house was a terrible idea. Jinxx offered to have the party at his house and didn’t want to change the theme either. Out the front window Ashley watched Andy pack all his creations into the trunk of Jinxx’s car. Part of him was disappointed he couldn’t host the party and the other part was relieved. He looked as bad as he felt. Andy on the other hand was not going to let Ashley feel that way because tonight they were dying their hair black.

December 30th was somewhere between the best and worst day. Ashley’s grandma gave Andy the recipe to her ‘health soup’ as she called it. Her secret remedy to fix the sick and make them feel better again. That seemed to help Ashley curve his whole loss of appetite but he was in a cranky mood. Andy knew when Ashley told him in confidence the side effects he was having from his antibiotics he shouldn’t make a joke. Sadly, he did and it wasn’t well received in the least. If looks could kill Ashley’s not only killed you dead but burned and buried what was left of you in an unmarked grave. Andy snuck out and returned with a container of bubblegum ice cream. If he’d learned anything in seven years of dating Ashley it was ice cream fixed most things.

“I can’t go to a party without you. You’re my better half,” Andy said defensively. He stood in the doorway completely enamored by Ashley’s presence. He could see hints of eyeliner around his boyfriend’s brown eyes which meant he got a little dolled up even if he was sick in bed. Andy made plans he just didn’t intend to tell Ashley about them yet.

Ashley smiled at him and pulled the damp Kleenex from his nose. His free hand grabbed another from the box beside him so he could blow his nose. He was feeling somewhat better aside from his ear infection which kept messing up his balance. He really wanted to suggest they attend Jinxx’s party but he didn’t want to ruin Andy’s night by being needy. “You really want to stay home with me? I’ve been nothing but a sneezing mess all day,” Ashley said realizing how gross the bed looked. He started to pick up all the used tissues to put them in the garbage.

Andy stopped him from getting out of bed and grabbed the huge wad of used Kleenex. If CC were here he would have a minor breakdown over him touching Ashley’s snotty tissues. He could hear the drummer now rambling about germs and hand sanitizer. Andy didn’t care in the least because Ashley always took care of him when he was sick and for the odd time Ashley got sick it didn’t matter he could wash his hands. “What kind of question is that? Of course, I want to stay home with you. Trust me, you having a snotty nose is easier than you having a bloody nose,” Andy replied.

“You’ve dated me for seven years now. You should be more than aware that splinters and nose bleeds make me uncomfortable,” Ashley countered with a small smile.

Andy walked into the adjoining bathroom to throw the tissues out and wash his hands. “Oh, I’m aware. I’m the one who must calm you down once you start hyperventilating and crying. I have no idea what’s going through your head sometimes when you freak out,” Andy yelled from the bathroom.

“It's a lot like CC’s paranoid ramblings about germs or his superstitious crap. I told you this before when I get nosebleeds I think I am going to bleed to death because they last so long. Then like the splinters I get queasy and well you’ve seen me pass out before,” Ashley tried to yell back.

“The sound of CC ranting in my head would make me anxious,” Andy said coming back into the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out comfortably. “So beautiful, I was thinking we could order some Thai and watch our favorite movies. You need to get out of this room.”

Ashley knew Andy was right. He spent a lot of time cooped up in bed with good reason. He had privacy to suffer through some more personal things he couldn’t subject Andy too and he also wanted to avoid the steep staircase. He had moments where his balance was off, the last thing he wanted was a trip to the hospital, and broken bones. He needed a shower and it’d be nice to spend time together that wasn’t Andy being his nurse. “I need a nap first then I’ll get up and shower,” Ashley said pulling his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table.

“I’ll put ThunderCats on for you,” Andy said. He knew it was the perfect thing to lull Ashley into a deep sleep while he cleaned the house and made it look presentable. He pressed his hand against his boyfriend’s forehead and was pleasantly pleased to find his fever was down. He lay beside Ashley until he fell asleep which didn’t make it easier for Andy to get up.

It was after 5:00pm when Ashley woke up from his nap feeling miserable. There was a pulsating pain in his head and his eyes hurt. He forced himself to get out of bed to shower in hopes that would make him feel better. Sure, his hair would be clean but the heat was enough to make him feel nauseous and he ended up sitting in the bathtub as the water rained down upon him. He didn’t want to ruin this night. He ruined Andy’s birthday with not feeling well and the trip to Universal Studios the day after. Ashley wasn’t left alone with his thoughts too long before Andy came to check on him.

Andy wasn’t listening to his protests that he was okay. They were back in the bedroom and Ashley sat up in bed pouting. Andy smiled sympathetically and started to dry Ashley’s hair with the hairdryer. He ran the brush gently through the inky locks and was thoroughly impressed with his ability to dye hair. Andy sensed Ashley was upset but he knew once it got later in the evening that feeling would change.

He stayed in bed straightening his hair and lined his eyes with a little eyeliner, so he would at least feel like himself when he ventured downstairs. Before leaving the bedroom, Ashley looked in the mirror and took in his appearance. He looked like he was attending a funeral dressed in black jeans, a black tank top, and black hoodie. The only color accent he had was his glasses which made him cringe a bit, his eyes hurt too much to wear contacts. He was as comfortable as he could get, and he carefully made his way downstairs. He gripped the banister for dear life as he walked down the stairs.

The sound of little toenails echoed across the hardwood as Tokyo and Killer excitedly greeted him. “Hello babies,” Ashley said happily leaning down to pet his dogs.

He continued his adventure to the kitchen now followed by his Pomeranians who were more than thrilled to see him downstairs. Andy was in the kitchen stirring a pot of soup and could hear Ashley baby talking the dogs. They tolerated Andy’s presence and liked him enough to sit near him but that was the extend of their love. Ashley was their world, they were two of the most jealous and spiteful little dogs sometimes.

“What’s all this?!”

Andy whipped around to see Ashley standing in the kitchen doorway looking overjoyed.

The kitchen table had one of Ashley’s rose gold centerpieces in the middle and the table was set with their fancier dishes. Candles cast a golden glow through the room and the glitter on the decorations sparkled.

“I saved a few decorations since we are having our own party here at home. I hope soup and homemade bread is all right,” Andy chattered happily. He could tell it was fine because Ashley was smiling more than he had since Christmas day.

“Sounds great.”

And it was great. Andy made sure Ashley was well fed and filled with drugs before they ended up in the living room watching their favorite movies. Batman Returns and The Quick and the Dead. Ashley was swaddled up in his flannel blanket as his little dogs wedged themselves into whatever space was available between him and Andy. An avalanche of used tissues were on the table and Ashley was asleep with his legs cross Andy’s lap. They stayed like that through both movies. Andy gently rubbed his boyfriend’s feet and made sure he was well cared for if he woke up.

It was almost midnight when Andy tried his best to wake Ashley up. A raspy groan of protest came from the smaller man. “I’m sleepy,” Ashley warned.

“Do you want to watch the fireworks? We could go outside,” Andy suggested.

“Too tired. I like it here.”

Andy chuckled and watched Ashley rub at his eyes smearing his eyeliner everywhere. “Well at least come cuddle with me,” he said fondly.

The smaller man sat up and grabbed his glasses off the coffee table. Andy pulled his thin legs hinting for him to crawl into his lap. “I’m probably going to fall back asleep you know,” Ashley replied. He was still wrapped up in his blanket as he got seated in Andy’s lap.

“A risk I’ll have to take. Anyways, I want to spend the last five minutes of the year with you awake,” Andy said giving Ashley a squeeze.

“I’ll try to stay awake then.”

Andy kissed Ashley’s temple and felt his hands beginning to sweat. The small man in his arms meant the world to him and he had only four more minutes to express it before the New Year. He cleared his throat and settled his right hand at his side.

“I love you Ashley,” Andy started. “I love everything you do for me and our band. You’re selfless and creative to the end. I feel like I’m the luckiest man alive because I not only get to wake up beside you every day, I get to be with my best friend. I had a huge speech and a bunch of stuff planned for tonight and you know plans change.”

Ashley looked up at him a little confused.

“Ashley Purdy after seven years I can’t imagine any other person I would want to be with. Would you do me the honors of marrying me?” Andy asked. His sweaty fingers pulled the ring from his hoodie pocket and he held it up unceremoniously wishing suddenly he left it in the box.

The smaller man was looking at him and his expression was unreadable. His brown eyes were huge behind his glasses and he swallowed down the growing lump in his throat. His eyes were itchy and he could hardly process what happened.

Andy was nervous as he watched Ashley who was now shifting to change his position in his lap. The smaller man’s legs got situated on either side of Andy’s hips and he was still wrapped up in his blanket. His eyeliner was smeared all around his eyes and he was sniffling either from his cold or the tears that were forming. “Ashes,” Andy said voice quivering.

“Yes,” Ashley whispered back. His voice was weak as he leaned forward and kissed Andy. He shook with excitement as he pulled away from the kiss and offered Andy his hand.

Andy pushed the silver ring onto Ashley’s left ring finger, the metal rubbing softly over his tattooed skin fitting perfectly. He couldn’t get past how beautiful Ashley looked even when he was sick, seated on his lap wrapped in his favorite blanket, now admiring the ring.

The hall clock chimed loudly indicating it was midnight.

“Happy New Year,” Ashley said taking his gaze away from the ring long enough to give Andy another kiss.

Andy returned the kiss. After the clock stopped chiming in the hall he broke away, “Also, happy anniversary luv.”

Ashley could hardly contain his excitement. January 1st marked eight years with Andy and he couldn’t be happier.

“Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little story to close off 2017!


End file.
